


Небеса

by luthiele



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthiele/pseuds/luthiele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поднятый с Баала Сангвиний учится жить в новом мире и ведет беседы, заняв свое место у ног Императора Человечества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небеса

«Что ты помнишь о... месте, откуда был послан?»

Так его спрашивали, спрашивали много раз. Всегда была короткая, в один вдох, заминка, и он в конце концов привык ее ждать, как ждут следующего звука в знакомой песне. Это слово, которое сглатывали, было, конечно, шамайим. Небеса. Сады Сущего, где звезды — цветы. Цветы земли недолговечны, трижды по семь дней отмерено всякому ростку в пустыне от рождения и до смерти, но цветение небес вечно и время дождей жизни бесконечно.

Он не сразу научился понимать, почему само слово не произносили, хотя и довольно скоро. Обернись все, что считали о нем, заблуждением, сколь угодно искренним и незлонамеренным, этот вопрос, обращенный к нему, стал бы богохульством. Прошли годы, прежде чем он впервые услышал вопрос прямо и целиком.

Но ни вначале, ни потом, он так и не знал, что ответить. Что на самом деле было видением прошлого, что будущего, что самым обычным сном, что выдумкой? И как спросить себя о прошлом, если в садах Сущего времени нет? Образы, всплывавшие в мыслях в ответ на этот вопрос, были холодны, непонятны и неуютны. Пласты белого, режущего глаза света то встречаются, то расходятся. Глубокая тьма, в ней тусклые, далекие точки. Чувство беспредельной, бескрайней пустоты. Что-то даже подсказывало, что эта память, как ни мало в ней было смысла, настоящая.

Только вот в ней не было никаких садов.

Теперь он поднят на небеса в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле, и не потребовалось ни сияющей лестницы, ни коня с огненной гривой. (Конь — такое четвероногое животное, дальний родственник козы, он видел изображения и голографическую модель. Совсем не такое, как о нем говорилось в Завете).

Теперь он учится думать само это слово, как и все прочие слова, иначе. Caelum. Это язык его Отца, и нужно уметь думать на нем, чтобы понимать весь образ мыслей, хоть Отец его, впрочем, для понимания редко нуждается в словах.

Он начал, как и следовало, с самого себя. Он — Сангвиний, сын Императора Человечества, того, кому не нужно имя. 

Его наперебой хвалят за то, как легко ему дается язык: «Даже с учетом Ваших заведомо исключительных способностей, это удивительно, учитывая, как мало родственен ваш родной язык, совсем другая семья». В ответ трудно сохранять серьезное лицо. Он знает тринадцать наречий тринадцати колен, и по сравнению с этим... К тому же, знакомиться с языком Империума не так уж похоже на «учить». Больше на... Да, на «припоминать».

Ему нужно забыть почти столько же, сколько узнать. Разучиться примерно такому же количеству мыслей и слов, что и научиться.

Нет и не было никогда ни единого Бога, ни множества богов. Это заблуждение понятное и простительное, в чем-то даже неизбежное на определенном этапе развития, и позволяет объяснить многие недоступные без научного познания явления, но может и должно быть отброшено. Во всей Вселенной, известной и неизвестной, нет ничего сакрального и священного, ничего, что не может быт объяснено естественными закономерностями и описано на языке умопостижимых причин и следствий или столь же умопостижимых случайностей.

Во всей Вселенной нет ничего священного, кроме человечества.

Это много, очень много, чтобы вместить в голову, но единожды вместившись, оно приводит в должный порядок и строй все остальное. 

Устройство мира. Он помнит, как заподозрил неладное в словах о небесной тверди еще давно. Подняться слишком высоко мешал истончавшийся воздух, который переставал держать и жег легкие, но даже так... У него тогда не было слов и понятий, чтобы описать, что понимает, описать даже самому себе. Теперь — были. Атмосферные слои. Газовый состав. Небесная механика. Траектории планет.

Чудеса. Вот это называется водопадом. Сангвиний смотрит и смотрит на изображение бесконечно низвергающейся воды, и ничего не может с собой поделать - в этом расточительстве есть нечто одновременно завораживающее и почти оскорбительное. А вот это тропический лес, так много, так невообразимо много зеленого сразу, что хочется не то закрыть глаза руками, не то заплакать.

«Это двойная спираль ДНК, рисунок из детской книжки, но если вы позже захотите... Кровь? О, понятно, почему вы спрашиваете, но, как ни странно, как раз в крови генетического материала не так уж много. Правда, надо заметить, что совершенно независимо, в разных человеческих культурах кровь использовалась как синоним...»

«Это спиральные рукава галактики. Вот здесь Терра. Вот тут система Баала. Это картина с точки зрения классической механики, но ее ограничения... Это схема движения тектонических плит. Это господствующая эволюционная теория происхождения человека, но углубляться в нее сейчас...Вы уверены? Конечно, разумеется, как пожелаете... Это схема устройства зрительного анализатора. Это кристаллическая решетка льда. Что? О, лёд — особое состояние воды, когда... Это электронные орбитали атома. Это магнитное поле. Это радиация». 

А это — апельсин. Да, братец, ешь. Да, можешь их все съесть. Нет, бывают и слаще. Правда, бывают.

Книги. Он помнит, как придумал способ записать Завет — и конечно, не сказал никому. Слова человеческой речи нельзя было осквернять таким образом, даже обыденные, не говоря уже о священных. Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать —единожды поселившись в мыслях, идея эта следовала за ним неотступно, и они плясали перед глазами — сначала картинки, чтобы обозначать предметы целиком, потом — значки, когда он понял, что можно передавать ими не смыслы, а звуки... И когда становилось совсем невмоготу, он вычерчивал их на песке, концом пера, вычерчивал и тут же стирал, как не было их. 

Теперь ничто ему не помешает сохранить Завет. Нет никаких богов, но он создан из человеческой боли и надежды, из страха перед великой пустотой мироздания, из чаяний, смятения, упования. Все это заслуживает памяти и уважения.

Но самое важное - другое. Никакие иные дары, никакие чудеса, тысячи чудес, не могли сравниться с этим.

У тебя есть братья, мой сын. 

У тебя есть сыновья, мой брат.

 

* * *  
Сангвиний сидит у ног Отца, в золотом сиянии, исходящем сразу отовсюду и ниоткуда, когда решается, наконец, высказать свою просьбу.

— Отец, если ты можешь... Если на то будет твоя воля, прошу тебя: избавь меня... забери это. Забери всё это.

Сангвиний не уверен до конца, произнес ли хоть что-то вслух, как всегда рядом с Отцом. Но он знает, что услышан, и знает, что нет нужды прибавлять и объяснять. Отец понимает лучше него самого, что он вкладывает в свое «всё». Только Отец и понимает. Только Отец и знает.

Договорив (додумав?) Сангвиний обращается в слух, в слух — и надежду, весь и целиком — в надежду, безраздельно — в надежду. 

Кроме, может быть, самой малой части, самой тихой, самой робкой мысли. 

«Но ведь сейчас я могу летать...»

Сангвиний гонит мысль прочь. Себялюбие, да и глупость, к тому же. Он больше не Баале, если он только захочет, есть столько способов летать. И не платить цену, которую он платит сейчас, и не быть...

Он ждет ответа секунду или две — или может быть полчаса — или может быть год, время течет иначе, как всегда рядом с Отцом. Невольно дергается, приподнимаясь, крыло.

Потом приходит ответ. Сожаление. Печаль. Любовь. Очень, очень много любви, так что быть в ней почти больно. И слова. 

— Я отдал бы многое, чтобы смочь избавить тебя от твоей беды, но мне это не под силу, мой сын. То, что случилось с тобой, когда ты был потерян, слишком тесно сплелось с тобой самим. Пытаться разделить тебя и доставшиеся тебе силы смертельно рискованно. 

— Отец, я согласен на...

— Я — нет.

Ответ негромок, тверд и окончателен. 

Затем голос смягчается:

— Ты слишком дорог мне, мой сын.

Значит, избавления не будет. И почему-то голову вдруг занимает, отдается в ней горечью, разочарованием, тоской не то, что должно. Не красные сны, и не черные, и не цепкая хватка чего-то чужого, врастающего в спину настолько чужого, что кажется - стоит обернуться и увидеть, сойдешь с ума от омерзения и страха. И даже не тот день, когда он почувствовал крылья как нечто тяжелое, нелепое, бесполезное, и случилось это не на земле, а над землей, так высоко, что падение он едва ли пережил бы.

Почему-то он вспоминает просто плохие дни. Самые обычные, просто... плохие. Он всегда старался скрыться куда-нибудь, с глаз долой, взгляды становились пыткой. Тело было странным, нелепым, отдельным от него, и словно зудело изнутри, под кожей, и так же назойливо, бесконечно зудела изнутри голова. Он старался куда-нибудь забиться, и ненавистные тяжелые крылья попадались ему на глаза, взгляд цеплялся за перекрученное или сломанное перо, и рука сама тянулась выдернуть эту дрянь, оставить так было невыносимо. И потом уже не остановиться, он дергал пуховые перья одно за одним и было странное, гадливое удовольствие смотреть, как под тонкой кожей показывается неприятно полупрозрачный стержень и выходит, вместе с каплей крови. И снова. И еще раз. Такая пакость, все бы их выдернуть, до единого... Опомниться получалось обычно, когда у него был полный кулак перьев. 

Голос Отца возвращает в настоящее: 

— Я понимаю, что это тяжелое бремя, мой сын. Но ты достаточно силен, чтобы его нести. Мне ли не знать, ведь я знаю, каким тебя создал. Ты справлялся и прежде, сам, один, даже не зная до конца, что делаешь. Справишься и теперь, когда можешь ясно видеть и понимать природу своего изъяна. И как знать, может быть ты, кому приходится ежечасно превращать проклятье в благословение и делать свет из тьмы, окажешься достойнее и чище тех твоих братьев, кто оставался незапятнанным с самого начала.

Сияние накатывает и отступает волной, волной накатывает и отступает любовь, которую так трудно вместить, будь у тебя хоть два, хоть три, хоть тысяча сердец.

Сангвиний закрывает глаза, но золото струится сквозь веки.

— Я мог бы сказать иначе о том же самом, но я знаю, какие слова понятнее твоему сердцу, и в этом нет ничего дурного. И знай еще одно: я не оставлю тебя нести твое бремя в одиночестве.

Золотая, тяжелая как скала, легкая, как ветер, рука опускается на голову, и свет льется сквозь нее, сквозь горло и ниже, течет по жилам, и ниже, тяжелым расплавленным золотом стекает в руки, до кончиков пальцев. В руки - и в крылья, отчего они кажутся чем-то совсем естественным, своим, родным, как почти никогда, почти никогда не казались... И он чувствует себя чистым. 

Он чувствует себя целым.

«Блаженна и счастлива малая птаха в длани Сущего, блажен и счастлив первейший из ангелов Его. И ангел не счастливей птицы».

— Ты знаешь, что снова думаешь обо мне словами из твоего предания?

Нет нужды и смысла спрашивать, как Отец понимает. Конечно же, он понимает.

Сангвиний хочет попросить прощения, сказать — или может быть, только подумать, ведь довольно и подумать — что он ненарочно, он... нечаянно. Трудно сразу забыть, чему учился так долго, но ведь он понимает — это всего лишь метафора и образ, он вовсе не собирался... Но даже думать почему-то тяжело.

— И знаешь ли ты, что уже спишь?

Сангвиний хочет извиниться и за это тоже, Отец ведь находит для него время, только для него...

— Полно, полно, — прерывает его мысли Отец, и Сангвиний вдруг понимает, что он... шутит? — Ни на одно, ни на другое я не сержусь. Спи, мое любимое дитя.

Золотое сияние становится сильнее, теплее, плотнее, так что кажется, оно держит, как вода, как воздух держит крылья.

«Ибо всякий, кого вознесет Сущий в длани Своей, выше гор, выше облаков, к самой тверди небесной, не может упасть».


End file.
